The Lost Memory
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Fic berdasarkan Bleach episode 238-239. Memori Hyourinmaru akan Hitsugaya yang menghilang. Baca aja deh... RnR? Onegai!


Ya…ha… Akhirnya bisa juga bikin one-shot walaupun gak ada ide, jadi cuman mentranslate Bleach episode 238-239 : Hyourinmaru vs Hitsugaya. Hohoho… terserah deh mau repiu or kagak, tapi alangkah baeknya repiu kan? Ini juga karena saya lagi gak ada kerjaan n gak ada ide doangk kok. Selamat membaca!

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Gak usah pake basa-basi. Bleach dan karakternya milik Tite Kubo, bukan? Saya mengakuinya dengan sepenuh hati dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam (halah lebay)

.

.

**The Lost Memory**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

"Reiatsu ini," kata Ichigo saat berlari menembus hutan untuk mengejar Byakuya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo yang berdiri di atas puncak batu yang menjulang tinggi saat ia melihat seorang pria berambut hijau muda dengan tanda silang seperti es berwarna hijau kebiruan di wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat kuat," katanya datar sambil menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo balik sambil memanggul zanpakutounya yang besar.

"Muramasa bilang untuk tidak bertarung denganmu," kata pria itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa," balasnya dingin. Ia mengacungkan katana birunya kea rah Ichigo membuat Ichigo terkesiap karena kaget. Tiba-tiba saja naga-naga es berwarna biru muncul dan mengelilingi tubuh Ichigo, berputar dan merapat membentuk dinding es yang kokoh di sekelilingnya. Pria itu menurunkan katananya dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bankai!" Dan dinding es yang kokoh itupun pecah.

"Bankai, katamu?" tanya pria itu heran.

"Yeah… bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo menatap tajam padanya.

"Apakah katana itu… zanpakutou?" tanyanya.

"Yeah."

"Zanpakutou itu, siapa namanya?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Apa pedulimu, huh?" tanya Ichigo balik namun pria itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo kemudian dengan lantang.

Pria itu menegakkan wajahnya. "Kau bukan masterku, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dengan orang yang bukan masterku," jawab pria itu dingin dan kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hei tunggu!" panggil Ichigo padanya. "Kau tidak tahu mastermu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawabnya dingin. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, bahkan diriku sendiri."

"Kau…,"

"Thousand Years Ice Prison," kata pria itu lirih dan kemudian empat pilar es yang kokoh menjulang memenjarakan tubuh Ichigo. "Selamat tinggal," lanjutnya datar sambil memejamkan mata dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hyourinmaru! Kau adalah Hyourinmaru!" suara panggilan itu menyadarkan pria yang ternyata bernama Hyourinmaru itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hitsugaya Toushirou berdiri di atas tebing, menatap pada sosok Hyourinmaru yang ada di bawahnya.

"Toushirou?" kata Ichigo dari dalam penjara es Hyourinmaru yang berputar itu.

Hyourinmaru menatap wajah Hitsugaya dengan pandangan yang penuh rasa penasaran. Bingung melanda pikirannya. Hitsugaya melompat ke bawah. "Namamu Hyourinmaru, dan aku adalah mastermu Hitsugaya Toushirou," katanya lantang.

Hyourinmaru terdiam, tatapan mata emasnya dingin menusuk. "Tch… jangan membuatku tertawa. Tidak mungkin anak kecil sepertimu menjadi masterku," katanya dengan nada dingin yang membuat Hitsugaya terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Hitsugaya mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Kau serius? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" katanya lirih dengan pandangan yang menunduk.

"Bocah, apa kau pikir aku benar-benar mempercayaimu?" kata Hyourinmaru dengan tatapan yang masih dingin seperti semula.

"Apakah Muramasa sialan itu melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Hitsugaya dingin, sedingin dan setajam tatapan mata emeraldnya kepada Hyourinmaru.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," jawab Hyourinmaru datar. "Aku telah benar-benar kehilangan semua ingatanku ketika aku dilepaskan dari masterku," lanjutnya.

"Semua… ingatanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya tak percaya.

"Kini aku bekerja di bawah Muramasa, tapi tujuan utamaku adalah untuk menemukan masterku yang sebenarnya," kata Hyourinmaru dingin.

"Master yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Hitsugaya terkesiap.

"Ya," jawab Hyourinmaru. "Oleh karena kekuatanku sangat besar, hanya shinigami yang benar-benar kuat yang bisa mengendalikanku," lanjutnya datar. "Setidaknya ia bukanlah seorang bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Mungkin kekuatanku masih belum matang, tapi… itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah mastermu," kata Hitsugaya lantang.

"Jika kau masih kukuh bahwa kau adalah masterku, setidaknya buktikanlah!" tantang Hyourinmaru sambil mengangkat katananya dan kemudian bershunpo menghilang dari pandangan Hitsugaya.

Trang!

Hitsugaya menangkis tebasan katana Hyourinmaru yang berada di belakangnya. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat, menimbulkan debu asap yang berasal dari tanah beterbangan menutupi penglihatannya. Syuut… Hyourinmaru melemparkan suatu tombak es kepadanya. Hitsugaya menangkisnya dan kemudian bersalto ke udara, berpijak pada batu yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya dan kemudian melesat ke arah Hyourinmaru.

Trang! Hyourinmaru menangkisnya dengan mudah, membuat Hitsugaya terlempar ke udara.

"Bakudou no 63 : Sajuu Shabaku!" Hitsugaya mengucapkan kidou dari udara, mengikat Hyourinmaru dengan rantai berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Tidak akan berguna, Bocah," katanya dingin dan kemudian rantai itu berubah menjadi es dan pecah membuat Hitsugaya kaget.

"Apa?" kata Hitsugaya.

Hyourinmaru merelease kekuatannya. Kabut putih berputar di sekeliling kakinya, yang kemudian meluncur ke langit, merubahnya menjadi mendung gelap dan menyambarkan petir berwarna biru. Sebuah naga es muncul dari bawah kaki Hyourinamru, angin dingin berhembus kencang menerbangkan bulir-bulir salju.

"Toushirou!" teriak Ichigo. "Kuso!" rutuknya saat pilar es yang mengelilinginya itu berputar dengan lebih cepat dan kemudian merapat menjadi dinding es yang kokoh.

"Hentikan, Hyourinmaru!" teriak Hitsugaya pada Hyourinmaru yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah stoic dan dingin. "Aku bukan musuhmu! Hadou no 31 : Shakahou!" Hisugaya melemparkan kidou berbentuk bola api merah kepada Hyourinmaru yang ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarku bahwa itu sia-sia?" kata Hyourinmaru datar sambil memecahkan bola api kidou Hitsugaya yang telah berubah menjadi es. Naga es Hyourinamru kemudian menyerang Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya melompat ke udara menangkis dan memukulkan pedangnya di kepala naga es itu, namun naga itu berhasil mendesak Hitsugaya dan menimbunnya dalam bongkahan es. Hitsugaya berdiri dengan bertumpu pada katananya. "Zanpakutou… Aku sudah bilang bahwa zanpakutou yang dibebaskan dari shinigaminya kini dikendalikan oleh insting pribadinya," katanya sambil menatap tajam pada Hyourinmaru. Ia berdiri tegak, mencabut katanya dari tanah," Sekarang katakan padaku, Hyourinmaru, apa keinginan terpendammu?"

"Keinginanku?" tanya Hyourinmaru datar.

"Ya. Keinginan terpendammu," kata Hitsugaya menegaskan. "Apa keinginan jiwamu? Atau kau telah melupakannya?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada tinggi.

Hyourinmaru menutup kedua matanya. "Aku melihat suatu tempat di mana aku berasal," katanya lirih.

"Dimana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya aku percaya bahwa itulah keinginanku," katanay sambil membuka mata dan melihat Hitsugaya dengan pandangan yang sedikit sendu.

**~ ~ Flashback On ~ ~**

Cahaya bulan sabit menyinari malam yang dingin itu.

'_Apakah ini mimpi? Aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang. Suara itu menggema, menekan hati dan pikiranku.'_

Hitsugaya menatap cahaya bulan sambit yang lambat laun terselubung menjadi suatu lingkaran hitam. _'Seperti sebuah badai yang jatuh ke bumi.'_

Dan bulan yang gelap itu kemudian bersinar terang menyilaukan pandangan mata Hitsugaya.

Wuussshhh!

Hitsugaya terkesiap kaget saat membuka matanya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seekor naga es raksasa berwarna biru dengan sepasang sayapnya yang membentang lebar. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan rambut jabrik putih dan kimono abu-abunya.

"Siapa… kau?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terbata karena rasa kaget yang luar biasa itu.

"Bocah… kau…," kata naga itu.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" seru Hitsugaya sambil melindungi matanya dari terpaan angin kencang dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Namaku adalah…"

'_Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya!'_ Angin itu bertambah kencang mengaburkan pandangannya kepada sosok naga itu.

.

.

"Uh!" Hitsugaya membuka matanya dengan terkaget.

"Yo!" Sapa seorang wanita shinigami berambut pirang dengan syal merah muda yang menggantung di pundaknya dari atas wajah Hitsugaya yang kini terbaring di futonnya.

Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya, mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas hanya untuk sekedar menatap wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. "Kau yang tadi siang!" katanya kemudian bangun dan duduk di atas futonnya.

"Sembunyikan reiatsumu ketika kau sedang tidur!" kata wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Nenekmu terlihat sangat kedinginan."

Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita itu, kemudian menatap tubuh neneknya yang kini tidur di futon di sebelahnya dengan menggigil kedinginan. Kabut putih yang dingin memenuhi kamar tidur Hitsugaya dan neneknya kini berada."Nenek…," katanya lirih.

"Nak, kau harus menjadi shinigami," kata wanita itu menatap tubuh nenek Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terkaget dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali kepada wanita itu. "Anak yang sangat kuat sepertimu seharusnya belajar untuk mengendalikan kemampuannya. Selain itu kau bisa berhenti untuk membunuh nenekmu perlahan-lahan sebelum hal itu terjadi," lanjutnya sambil menatap mata Hitsugaya.

Apa yang kau…?! Teriak Hitsugaya setengah berdiri dengan kedua lututnya.

Wanita itu berjongkok sehingga tingginya sama dengan tinggi Hisugaya, telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dada Hitsugaya. "Kau mendengar sebuah suara, bukan?" katanya kemudian, sambil menatap lembut ke dalam mata Hitsugaya.

**~ ~ Flashback Off~ ~**

"Soten ni Saze," desis Hitsugaya yang kemudian mengangkat zanpakutounya ke udara, mengarahkan ujung katana itu ke langit. "Hyourinmaru!" teriaknya yang diikuti petir yang menggelegar dan menyambar-nyambar di langit serta kabut es yang keluar di sekeliling kakinya. Sebuah naga es berwarna biru muda dan bermata merah keluar dari bawah kaki Hitsugaya. Angin dingin bertiup dengan kencang, menerbangkan rambut panjang Hyourinmaru.

"Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatanku?!" tanya Hyourinmaru kaget dan heran. "Bocah, mengapa?!" lirih Hyourinmaru menatap naga es Hitsugaya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau masih tidak bisa mengingat apapun?" kata Hitsugaya tanpa menatap Hyourinmaru. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menggunakannya dalam bentuk shikai, tapi…," Hitsugaya menurunkan pedangnya, memegang dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menghunuskannya ke arah Hyourinmaru. "Ryuusenka!" Naga es Hitsugaya meluncur ke arah Hyoruinmaru dengan Hitsugaya berada di dalamnya sambil menghunuskan pedang.

Hyourinamru hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

PRANG!!!

Naga es Hitsugaya menerjang tubuh Hyourinmaru membentuk suatu batu karang es berwarna biru yang sangat besar.

"Ingatlah!" kata Hitsugaya lirih dengan pandangan menunduk sambil menghunuskan ujung katananya ke leher Hyourinmaru yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah Hitsugaya dengan pandangannya yang sendu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. "Ingatlah siapa yang telah mendengar suaramu! Ingatlah dari mana kau berasal!" seru Hitsugaya lantang mencoba mengingatkan kembali kenangan Hyourinmaru bersama dengan dirinya. "Kumohon," lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit melunak.

"_Bocah, kau pikir bisa mengendalikanku?" _

_Salju berpusing di sekeliling Hitsugaya cilik yang melindungi kedua matanya dari terpaan angin kencang. _

"_Namaku adalah…"_

"… Hyourinmaru !!!" teriak Hitsugaya.

Hyourinmaru terkesiap. "Aah… Ma- master…," katanya kemudian setelah berhasil mengingat kenagan itu.

Prang! Bwooosshh! Cahaya berwarna biru bersinar terang dari karang es itu, meluncur ke langit membelah mendung gelap yang dari tadi menyelimutinya. Bulir-bulir salju putih yang lembut pun turun dari langit.

"Sudahkah kau mengingatku?" tanya Hitsugaya lirih yang kini terkulai lemah di udara sambil menatap sosok Hyourinmaru dalam bentuk naga itu.

Suara jeritan sosok naga Hyourinmaru menandakan bahwa ia telah mengingat semua kenangan berharga itu. Kenangan bersama masternya, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Dengan demikian, sekarang aku bukan bocah kecil lagi. Aku… Hitsugaya Toushirou," lanjutnya lirih dan kemudian kesadarannya pun menghilang.

.

**O WA R I**

.

**Author Note** :

Hahaha… abal abis coey! Padahal kalian udah pada melihat adegan ini, kenapa juga dengan bodohnya aku malah menuliskannya dalam bentuk fanfic (jedukin kepala ke tembok truz nyemplung sumur). Weleh-weleh…(geleng-geleng kepala) buang-buang waktu saja nih. Maklum kerjaan orang yang gak ada ide blas… fufufu bener-bener tanpa pake otak, tinggal jiplak n translate tapi lumayan lama juga sih fiuhhh (menyeka keringat).

Hohoho… aku emang suka banget dengan adegan ini. So sweet… banget dah. Menyentuh hati –halah lebay-

So… bagaimana pendapat kalian? Benar-benar 100% plek sama animenya bukan? *nangis pundung plus aura hitam*

Kalau mau nge-flame juga gak apa-apa kok, soalnya emang pantes banget buat di-flame… hiks3x. Sampai jumpaaaa… !!!


End file.
